James and the Express
James and the Express, retitled A Proud Day for James in American releases, is the tenth episode of the first season. Plot Despite his newfound success, James is still subject to ridicule by Gordon and Henry, who tease him about the times he made a hole in one of his coaches and lost half a train of trucks. He tries to get back at them by mentioning Gordon getting stuck on the hill and Henry getting stuck in the tunnel, but to no avail. The next day however, Gordon's arrogance gets the better of him when he pulls the express so fast he ends up on the loop line before the signalman had the time to change the points. Embarrassed, Gordon returns to the station and is told to shunt trucks. The Fat Controller offers the express to James, who delightfully accepts. James pulls the express so well that the Fat Controller allows him to take turns with Gordon in the future. In the meantime, Gordon learns to appreciate quiet work and he and James become friends. Characters * Gordon * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Viaduct * Wellsworth * Maron Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, James the Red Engine. * Stock footage from James and the Coaches is used. * There are some differences in Ringo's US and UK narrations. Some differences are: ** Ringo Starr speaks faster in the US version. ** Ringo said that, "...the signalman sets the switches to make the engines run on the right tracks", in the US version. ** Ringo Starr said "James tried to get back by talking about Henry, who got shut up in a tunnel, and Gordon, who got stuck on a hill", in the US version. ** When James brought coaches into the station, in the UK narration, Gordon was "trying to sidle into the station." In the US narrations, he was "trying to sneak into the station." ** Ringo also says "Meanwhile, all the passengers hurried to the ticket window," in the US version. * In George Carlin's narration, "'Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!', puffed James" is added after the line "'You're pulling us well! You're pulling us well!', sang the coaches". * An SiF interview with Christopher Noulton revealed that some of the passangers were made out of plasticine for this episode. Goofs * After Gordon leaves Knapford, the truck in front of James changes. * In the scene after the one of the passengers rushing to the booking office, a blonde woman in red has blu-tak underneath her shoes. * When the Fat Controller asks James if he would like to pull the Express some time, the tree on the left behind him wobbles. * A wire is visible near Gordon's trailing wheel when he asks James to get his coaches. Gallery File:AProudDayforJamesTitleCard.png|A Proud Day for James title card File:JamesandtheExpress.png File:JamesandtheExpress1.jpg File:JamesandtheExpress2.png|Gordon File:JamesandtheExpress3.png|Gordon and James File:JamesandtheExpress4.png File:JamesandtheExpress5.png|Gordon, James, Henry, and Thomas File:JamesandtheExpress6.png File:JamesandtheExpress7.png File:JamesandtheExpress8.png File:JamesandtheExpress9.png|James at Knapford File:JamesandtheExpress10.png|The Fat Controller blows the guard's whistle File:JamesandtheExpress11.png File:JamesandtheExpress12.png|James at Maron File:JamesandtheExpress13.png File:JamesandtheExpress14.png File:JamesandtheExpress15.png File:JamesandtheExpress16.png File:JamesandtheExpress17.png File:JamesandtheExpress18.png|Stock footage File:JamesandtheExpress19.png File:JamesandtheExpress20.png File:JamesandtheExpress21.png File:JamesandtheExpress22.png File:JamesandtheExpress23.png File:JamesandtheExpress25.png File:JamesandtheExpress26.png File:JamesandtheExpress27.png File:JamesandtheExpress28.png Episode thumb|300px|left|UK narration thumb|300px|Ringo Starr US narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes